Our Live's Turn
by tiff0795
Summary: It's a story that I made up about why Ryan is always in Sharpays shadow. I'm still new to this. Slightly true story.
1. The Big Fire

It was a clear, cool day and five year old Sharpay and Ryan Evans were playing in their room with their karaoke machine. It went just like any other day; they play for a while before taking their nap. They were getting tired. Claressa, their thirteen year old sister came and put them up for a nap. Every thing seemed usual to them, but what awaits them will change their lives forever.

**Sharpay's P O V **

I was sleeping peacefully, when Claressa came in my room and started shaking me violently. "Wake up. Wake up!" she yelled as she practically shook me out of my bed. "What's happening?" I asked her with a bit of worry in my voice. "I gas pipe sprung a leak under the house and it got lit on fire!" Claressa practically yelled. I was really worried now. I looked over at my little twin brother, sleeping peacefully. "We have to get out of the house, NOW!" Claressa told me with worry in her eyes. Before I could even ask "What about Ryan?" she grabbed me and we started running out of the house.

When we got out of the house, I could see smoke rising up from the house. I looked around; I saw Claressa, Mom, Dad, and my little sister Saundree. I could also see the fire department run in and out caring all of our possessions. I watched as all of my pets came out, unharmed. I heard a dull shriek of terror, knowing it was Ryan. My mom and dad looked worried as if saying "We can't believe we forgot Ryan."

I saw a fire man holding something in his hands that either looked too shocked to move or fainted. As the face became more clear, I realized it was both. For held in his hands, lay my little brother, Ryan.

**Claressa's P O V **

There he was, in the fireman's arms, helpless. I looked over at Sharpay. She looked like she had mixed emotions: fear, worried, shocked, and scared, all at once. I couldn't help feeling that way myself. I looked over at her again. She looked like she was blinking back tears. I almost thought of doing that myself. _No_ I thought _I have to be strong, for me and Sharpay._

The fireman that had Ryan in his arms came over to my mom and dad. I couldn't pick out all of the words, but I heard one sentence that changed my life. "You better follow us to the emergency room." he said " your son's health could be in grave danger."

**Sharpay's POV**

We rushed to the emergency room with the ambulance in front of us. All I could think about was "I wonder if Ryan will be O.K." Claressa kept telling me not to worry but the more we drove the more I couldn't help it. What would happen to Ryan? How is he feeling now? And the question I think we were all wondering: Will he survive?

**Claressa POV**

Ever since Ryan was born he was the weaker of the twins. I'm not talking about like the not being able to pick up ten pounds weak, but about the health weak. When Ryan and Sharpay were first born they were supposed to be born a couple weeks later. Sharpay it didn't affect much, but Ryan it affected a lot. In fact, the doctor said that under the circumstances that she was surprisingly healthy. Ryan, on the other hand, was diagnosed with several ailments. He also said that because Ryan was holding on to Sharpay's feet when she came out, Ryan had broken shoulder bones and Sharpay had bones in her legs. It was so bad that if you pick them up a certain way today and for the rest of their life, it will still make them sore.

After all that happened and Ryan was a healthy baby we thought that nothing like that would ever happen again. Five years later, that was happening. It was just so hard to see Ryan being carried into that hospital after all he's been through. I know life isn't fair, and Ryan's life sure isn't no exception.


	2. I Love You

**Sharpay's POV**

We parked the car and my parents holding Saundree and Claressa started running. I tried running but I couldn't keep up. Claressa noticed that I wasn't there and ran back to pick me up.

**Claressa's POV**

When I ran back to get Sharpay I picked her up and started running. _No _I thought _I'm not going to let myself forget anyone else._ It was amazing, because right after I picked up Sharpay, a car came through that was going like eighty miles a hour. I looked down where Sharpay was standing there was cockroach, smashed by the car. _That could have been Sharpay. _I thought looking down at it.

When we got into the hospital the doctors said that they had to do some test to make sure Ryan wasn't harmed. Just then I saw Sharpay walk over to the doctor. She started tugging on his shirt. He bent down on his knees so that he was eye-level with her. "Do you have a question Miss?" he said. Then Sharpay said something that almost made me and my parents cry. "Yes, could you tell Ryan 'I love him'?"

**Sharpay's POV**

The doctor nodded and walked away. My parent sat down and then Saundree started crying. She had to be changed so I went with Claressa into the restroom to change her. "Claressa, can I ask you a question?" I said. "Anything." Claressa said. "Do you think Ryan will be all right?"

**Claressa's POV**

There it was, the question we were all waiting for an answer for. We thought Ryan would be all right. We hoped Ryan would be all right. But would he really be? When we got back into the waiting room I showed some magazines to her to try to keep her calm. But we both knew it wasn't working. She was to worried about Ryan to enjoy anything else.

**Sharpay's POV**

I was really worried about him. He's my twin and my little brother. And no matter what happens, that's what he will always be.

After a few minuets the doctor came and said that if we liked to, we could go see Ryan. Claressa held my hand and had Saundree in the other. We walked down the hallway and into a room. At first I saw nothing but machines, but then I saw Ryan, fast asleep on the bed. "Don't try to wake him up." Claressa whispered to me. I walked over to Ryan and gave him a hug. He started to groggily open his eyes. "Ryan, it's me, Sharpay." I said to him soothingly "Did you get my message?". He nodded and instead of saying 'hi' or something like that he reached and grabbed my hand and said three little words "I love you."

**Claressa's POV**

There they were. Sharpay was hugging Ryan and trying not to cry. Ryan returned the hug, but didn't exactly know what was going on. "Um… you might want to come with me" the doctor said to my parents. I started going, but my parents motioned me to stay. I couldn't help feeling it, but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. And the way Sharpay was hanging on to Ryan, I had a good feeling why.

**Sharpay's POV**

When my parents came back, they looked really worried. They took Claressa out in the hall to tell her something. I was all alone with Ryan. "Ryan, is there anything you need!" I asked. Ryan answered "Hope." "I'm working on that, anything else?" I asked. Ryan looked shyly at me "You think you could get me a cheese burger?" he asked. I laughed and he smiled. Good old Ryan was back! "I'll try." I said. Claressa called me to speak to in the hallway. I told Ryan I would be back and then fallowed Claressa. When I came back into the room a few minuets later, I was about to cry. Ryan said to me "Sharpay, Claressa's crying, Mom and Dad are crying, you're crying. Why are you crying?" I searched for the right words to answered him. "Because." I said trying my hardest to hold back the tears. I looked at my parents, Claressa, and the doctor to seen if it was O.K. to tell him. They all nodded. "Because, you might be dying."


	3. Heavenly Angel

"I'm dying?" Ryan said quietly. "Maybe," the doctor said "it's half and half." Sharpay ran over to Ryan and hugged him. Then all the things on the monitor was a strait line.

**Sharpay's POV**

"What's happening?" I asked with worry. "Sharpay, he's dead." Claressa said with tears in her eyes. I went over to her and hugged her, bawling. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she kept whispering to me.

**Claressa's POV**

_How was life going to be with out Ryan? _I thought. I looked over at every one of my siblings. Sharpay just lost her twin. Saundree might not even remember that she ever had a brother. I looked at Ryan. _Well, at least he's happy _I thought.

Our whole family was hugging and crying now. Then we started to hear beeps. We looked over at the monitor. All of the things were moving. _How could that be?_ I thought. "RYAN!" I heard Sharpay say. She ran over to hug the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, who was smiling and sitting up in bed. Ryan was alive!

**Sharpay's POV**

Every one else came over to hug Ryan. I was already over there so I got to see his face. "I can't breathe." he mouthed. "Ryan, you're alive!" I said. Ryan gave me a look. "Did you really think I would leave without with out my cheese burger?" he said. I laughed and turned around. "By the way, Ryan wanted a cheese burger." I said.

**Claressa's POV**

Over the next few weeks, Sharpay was Ryan's saint. She would read to him, tell him his favorite jokes and stories, brought him things. She basically committed herself to him twenty-four seven.

Ryan promised he would return the favor. Sharpay kept saying that she was just happy he was still there. But he said he would pay her back. She finally agreed. Little did Ryan know that that promise would turn into a life-long membership.

Even though he's sixteen now, Sharpay still calls him her little miracle because of what happened that day. My parents think she couldn't have picked a better nick-name. To me, it suites him well, but to me Ryan was, is, and always will be my heavenly angel.


	4. Epilogue

At the East High lunch table, Sharpay sat next to Ryan, who was eating a cheese burger. Sharpay was looking at Ryan, he looked over at her. "What?" he asked. "Well little miracle, you didn't leave without your cheese burger." Sharpay said. They smiled at each other and continued eating.


End file.
